


A Thief Among Us

by ResidentHothead



Series: A Forever Home (Boy Meets World) [2]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bullying, Child Abuse, Falling Out with Friends, Neglect, Poverty, Shawn’s poor decision making, Stuck up rich people, Turner is seriously the best dad, drugs/drug abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentHothead/pseuds/ResidentHothead
Summary: Cory didn’t know what to say. Shawn had stolen from him. Probably sometime this weekend since Shawn had slept over last night, and was supposed to sleep over again tonight so Turner could have some privacy with a date or two. Cory was sharing his room with a thief. After all he’d done for Shawn, this one important thing was ruined. And for what? Shawn could go out and blow his money on something stupid like candy? Well, candy wasn’t stupid, but Cory needed that money for the gift exchange at Paige Sokoloff’s Christmas party! The nerve!Winter Break is a lot less desirable after Cory and Shawn have a falling out, Shawn is introduced to Turner’s Parents, Uncle Mike has a job for his nephew and Shawn can’t refuse family.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter & Jonathan Turner
Series: A Forever Home (Boy Meets World) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679515
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	1. No Longer Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to add some more adult themes in this, but still try to maintain the innocence Cory and Shawn bring to the story. Let’s see if I can pull this off.

Christmas. The season of giving. The season of family. The season of wool. 

Christmas break was a week away, and the boys couldn’t be anymore excited. All sat in Cory’s bedroom, all including Larry, Ellis, Shawn and Stuart when the discussion of gifts came up. 

“Paige’s Christmas party is this weekend.” Ellis relayed, plopping down onto Cory’s bed next to Minkus. “You guys got the gifts for the gift exchange?” 

“ _ Totally _ .” Shawn rolled his eyes. He hadn’t been invited. Paige hadn’t liked Shawn, and Shawn hadn’t liked Paige. Simple as that. He was planning on staying home and ordering pizza with Jon. A guys night, Jon had referred to it as. 

“Besides you, scrub.” Ellis rolled his eyes, glancing to Larry. 

“Uh, yeah. I just got a baseball and mitt to give away. That’s all five bucks would buy me.” He shrugged, tossing Cory’s baseball up in the air and catching it while he spun in the swivel chair belonging to Eric’s desk. 

“I’m gonna buy my gift tomorrow. I got ten bucks saved up. And when I give away an expensive gift, I’ll be the coolest kid in school. You know, people like rich people.” Cory explained, causing Shawn to grin at his friend. They were always scheming about how to be cool or famous or something outrageous. It changed once a week, because they were kids and kids were constantly changing their minds. 

“You saved up ten bucks?” Ellis asked, astounded. It might not seem like a lot to anyone else, but to kids, it was a fortune, especially when taken down and spent at the candy store down the street. Ten bucks would have you set for months. “How’d you do that?” 

“Sheer will and self restraint.” Cory grinned proudly, standing up off his bed to make his way over to his bookshelf. “Ok, everyone close their eyes. I gotta dip into my stash.” 

“You mean the money you keep in your candy land box?” Shawn asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“No!” Cory shouted defensively. 

“Oh, you moved it?” An awkward silence filled the room.

“Just shut up and close your eyes.” 

Eyes rolling, lids shut. They only opened back up when they heard Cory’s initial panic and confusion. “Hey, where’d it go??” He was hurriedly going through colored paper bills, attempting to find the actual legal currency, though it wasn’t anywhere to be found. “I know I had ten bucks, that’s what I had left after my dad took me to the game last week! I  _ had  _ it!” 

“Maybe it’s in Chutes and Ladders.” Shawn joked, earning him a rather mean glare from Cory. Arms shot up in defense, he meant no harm. “Or not..” 

Leaving his friends behind in his room, Cory raced downstairs where he caught his sister playing with her Barbie dolls on top the coffee table. “Morgan.” He said urgently, climbing over the back of the couch, scrambling towards the youngest of the Matthews clan. “Have you seen my money?” 

“Your candy land money?” The five year old asked, not looking up from barbie’s long blonde hair that was sticking up in every different direction due to Morgan’s haphazard brushing. 

“No! ...Yes. Morgan, where is it?” Cory ran his fingers through his curls, only growing more stressed. 

“How should I know?” And that was a good point, how would she know? Morgan was five years old, a kindergarten baby. She wasn’t smart enough to go rummage through Cory’s room and steal his money. She couldn’t even get to the store by herself anyway. At least, that was Cory’s thought process. 

“Uh. I guess.” He left it at that, venturing off into the kitchen to locate Eric. 

“I hope Cory finds his money.” Larry fretted, standing up to toss the ball onto Cory’s bed, careful not to hit Ellis or Minkus. 

“You don’t just misplace money,” Minkus evaluated, “even if you are as average as Matthews.” Always having to drop in that he was smarter than everyone else, they got it Mink. “I think someone took it.” 

“Well who would steal his money? His brother has a job!” Larry argued, not exactly appreciating the accusations being thrown around, even if none of them were directed at him. 

“Well think of it, if it were that important, which it is, Cory wouldn’t’ve lost it.” 

“So then who did it?” 

Eyes slowly made their way towards Shawn, who was sitting uptop Eric’s desk instead of just using the chair next to him. It took a moment for Shawn to realize why he had suddenly caught the room’s attention, and then it hit him. 

“Screw you guys, I didn’t take it!” 

“Eric, have you seen my money? It was taken from— ...my secret stash.” 

“Candyland?” Eric asked, causing Jason to poorly stifle a laugh. 

“How does everyone  _ know _ ?” Cory huffed, plopping down in his chair. 

“Haven’t a clue.”

“You didn’t take it, did you?” Eyeing his brother suspiciously and a little dramatically for effect, Eric dropped his pencil and sighed. 

“No, I didn’t take your stupid baby cash. If I did, I’d tell you I did and then I’d take it more.” Eric pointed out, causing Cory to huff in defeat. 

“Then who took it??” 

“Why would I take it?” Shawn demanded angrily, two of the other three boys looking away to avoid Shawn’s rageful gaze. 

“Because,” Minkus started, “you’re poor and you’re the only one who has been here enough to have had the opportunity. You’re always taking advantage of Cory, why would this be any different?” 

“Because I’m gonna squish your head!” That wasn’t really an answer, but you don’t really need an answer when you’re lunging at a guy. 

Ellis and Larry both jumped up to try and hold the taller boy back while Minkus scrambled backwards, falling off the bed. 

“Let me go, let me go!” Shawn growled, thrashing about. It was no use, Larry and Ellis’ combined strength was just slightly too much for Shawn to break free from. 

“Shawn, obviously.” Eric hadn’t batted an eye while accusing the Hunter boy of such a crime. 

“Shawn?” Cory asked, not buying it. Shawn was his best friend, he’d never do that! ….right? 

“Yeah, Shawn. Shawn Hunter. The delinquent, the trailer boy. He’s poor, he’s a troublemaker, and he’s stolen stuff before.” Eric explained, now looking to his younger brother.

“Not from me.” 

“Not that you know of.” And that hit Cory.  _ Had _ Shawn stolen from him and he just never realized? Shawn borrowed stuff from time to time, but never without announcing it first. Although it took a while, Cory always managed to get his forgetful friend to return his belongings. So why would Shawn steal from him? Maybe he was in a tough spot? Wanted to buy Turner or someone a Christmas present? Maybe he just did it because he can’t stay out of trouble? 

Cory didn’t know what to say. Shawn had stolen from him. Probably sometime this weekend since Shawn had slept over last night, and was supposed to sleep over again tonight so Turner could have some privacy with a date or two. Cory was sharing his room with a thief. After all he’d done for Shawn, this one important thing was ruined. And for what? Shawn could go out and blow his money on something stupid like candy? Well, candy wasn’t stupid, but Cory  _ needed _ that money for the gift exchange at Paige Sokoloff’s Christmas party! The nerve! 

The crashing and yelling from above snapped Cory out of his thoughts and sent him flying up the stairs. Now what was going on? He threw the door open to see Ellis and Larry trying to hold an angry Shawn back from attacking a very terrified Minkus. 

“Hey hey hey!” Cory ran in, pushing Shawn back. “What’s the matter??” 

“This little rodent is saying I took your money! Ellis and Larry too! Tell them I didn’t do it, Cor.” Shawn huffed, slightly out of breath from struggling against the other two boys so hard. Ellis and Larry were breathing similarly, either splayed out on a bed or bent over in attempt to catch their breath. 

“ _ Cory _ .” Shawn repeated when his friend didn’t immediately come to his defense. It was Cory and Shawn, Shawn and Cory, against the world. Sometimes even against Ellis, Minkus and Larry too. Right? 

“Well…” Cory hesitates, Shawn’s eyes widening in disbelief. “You  _ have been _ alone in the room a few times recently…” he sounded skeptical, eyeing Shawn with a look so untrusting that Shawn could’ve burst into flames. Or tears. Or, something. How could Cory think he’d stolen his stupid money? He was poor, but Shawn had never had a problem with that. Especially now that he actually had Turner temporarily providing for him. Steal from the candy store? Yeah, maybe worth a nickel. Steal from Cory? No. Never in a million years. This was his best friend. At least, he  _ thought  _ he was. 

“ _ Go to hell, Matthews _ .” Shawn hissed out in the meanest voice he could muster, shoving past Cory so roughly on his way out the door that he actually managed to knock the shorter boy off his feet. He grabbed up his bag of belongings he brought for the sleepover, which was really only changes of clothes and a toothbrush, and stomped his way down the hall, down the stairs, and out the back door.

Swinging his backpack over his shoulder and onto his back, Shawn just blindly wandered the streets. He wasn’t allowed to be out alone after his previous encounter with near-death a mere few weeks ago, but that rule had completely disappeared from Shawn’s brain. He wasn’t going to tell Jonathan to come pick him up or ask Missus Matthews to drop him off. He was.. he was  _ humiliated _ . Was he really that scummy and bad that Cory had to go and believe something that awful about him? 

It wasn’t until he was halfway home when Shawn realized he’d forgotten his jacket back at Cory’s house because he was now freezing. The middle of December was no joke in Philadelphia, the weather unforgiving to little boys who forgot to bundle up. Oh well, he wasn’t heading back to get it. Stupid Cory could keep that leather jacket, because he was never ever going back there again ever. He hated Cory now, Cory was dead to him. Cory Matthews who? Shawn was now flying solo, he didn’t have a best friend anymore. He was angry at Cory, angry at his friends, angry at himself. 

Shawn’s self esteem was usually played up, though not completely. Despite his background, Shawn had been pretty content who he was. Well, up until this year. Now everything is falling apart around him and he feels helpless, unable to hold anything together. Cory hated him, his parents were gone. The next step was probably get kicked outta school or out of Turner’s place. 

_ Turner _ . Christ, he hadn’t even remembered Jon was probably on a date when he reached the stairwell in the apartment building. As much as he wanted to turn and run, he wasn’t exactly keen on getting in trouble again, not so close to Christmas. Last year he’d gotten close to nothing, and this year he’d actually  _ get nothing  _ if he misbehaved. At least, that’s what he convinced himself of. He was on thin ice with Turner, probably on the verge of being tossed out after the storm drain incident. So it was best to just come home before the Matthews phoned Jon and let them know he skipped out on them. 

Judging by how startled Jon and Kat were when Shawn slammed the door behind him, it was safe to assume Cory’s parents hadn’t called yet because Jon didn’t look like he was expecting Shawn home at all tonight. 

“Hunter?” Jon asked, confused. Why was Shawn back? And without an adult?

“She’s gotta go, I want my bed back.” The couch. That’s where he slept, because Jon was working on getting Shawn a bed and moving things into storage when he had the time to do so to give Shawn his own room in his small apartment. Shawn didn’t mind it, he liked having access to the tv at night to help him fall asleep, and the fridge was maybe ten feet away. 

“Hey hey hey, wait a minute.” Jon stood up, but wasn’t quick enough to stop Shawn from shoving the snacks off of the coffee table in some sort of tantrum. Kat stood up, backing away to avoid getting hit with popcorn or soda. 

“ _ Shawn! Enough! _ ” Jon raised his voice, but was also careful not to yell. What had gotten into him? Grabbing the kid by the shoulders before he could turn and storm off, Jon got down on a knee to try and see Shawn’s face at a different angle since the boy was adamant on keeping his head down. 

“Shawn, what’s the matter? Why aren’t you at the Matthews?” The lecture could wait, because Shawn had seemed to just shut down after his little fit of rage. He looked sad.

“ _ I hate him _ .” Shawn spat out spitefully, eyes glued to the floor. He wouldn’t look at Jonathan, he never really did in the rare occasions he’d gotten like this. 

“You hate him? You hate Cory?” Jon questioned, just trying to figure out what the heck was going on. “Why do you hate him? He’s your best friend.” 

“No he isn’t!” Shawn snapped, arms flying up but were quickly brought back down by Jon, remaining gentle with the child. “I hate him and he hates me! I never wanna see his stupid face again!” 

“Aren’t you overreacting a litt-“ 

“ _ Fuck him! _ ” 

_ Oh.  _ “Shawn, we do not use that kind of language.” Jon scolded before biting his tongue. Ok, question first, lecture later. “What happened? What did he do?”

“He said it in front of  _ everyone _ , Jon! And they all thought it! They said it, they all gave me that look! I didn’t even do it!” Rubbing his eyes harshly with his sleeves to try and stop the tears, Jon watched the poor kid and the realization that this might not have been just a regular argument set in. It wasn’t easy to reduce a tough guy like Shawn Hunter to a shaking mess of fighting back tears. 

“What didn’t you do? What did he say?” Jon asked softly, hoping he could get Shawn to actually answer. 

“Cory lost his ten bucks..” Shawn couldn’t finish the story, the dam had broken, the floodgates opened and Shawn was now sobbing loudly into Jon’s shoulder, clinging to the teacher tightly. 

Jon could only hold Shawn as he cried, his own rage building up. Cory had accused Shawn of  _ stealing  _ from him? Maybe that would be a regular fight between friends, but not with someone like Shawn. Cory knew better, knew the world Shawn grew up in behind closed doors, his reputation and the rumors. And he had the  _ audacity _ to accuse a sweet kid like Shawn of theft? He hadn’t realized Kat had left, though maybe it was for the best. The date wouldn’t continue, he had to take care of his kid now. His kid who was now broken beyond repair at the moment, who had lost his best friend due to a stupid accusation that was never supposed to be thrown out. Cory should know Shawn well enough to know he’d never steal from him. Despite all of these thoughts, Jon just held Shawn for as long as he needed, allowing Shawn to be the first to let go. 

It was a long, hard cry, but once Shawn had calmed down and moved to the couch, Jon sat on the coffee table across from him after getting the now dehydrated Hunter boy a glass of water. It hurt to see Shawn like this, cheeks stained with tears, eyes still red, hugging his knees up in a defensive position. 

“I don’t want you getting involved.” Shawn spoke after the long beat of silence, sipping his water slowly. “I don’t want you calling Cory’s parents or talking to him between classes or nothing.” He huffed out, setting the glass down on the side table next to him. “If he wants to think of me that way, then he’s not really my friend. And until he comes to his senses and apologizes for being so  _ stupid _ , I want nothing to do with him.” 

And Jon could respect that. As much as he wanted to pick up that phone and try to fix everything, he would respect Shawn’s decisions and hope the boys could work it out. 

“Well, my date ended kinda early. You wanna order a pizza and watch some Scooby Doo?” Jon asked, earning himself a small smile from the kid. Pizza and Scooby Doo always cheered the kid up after his little emotional breakdowns. It wasn’t a fix all, but it was something they could do together that wouldn’t cause Shawn any more stress than he had already been feeling. Scooby Doo was some good therapy, and the cheese pizza from across the street was the best in Philly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When you lose all of your friends in one day, it makes it all too clear how lonely you really are. Still, Jonathan wasn’t allowed to intervene. Shawn never needed help from adults in the past, aside from maybe his parents both up and ditching him, but that was different. He needed a place to live. He didn’t need friends._
> 
> It’s a tough last week of school for Shawn after losing his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t forgotten about this! I’ve just been a lot slower at writing this chapter than previous ones. This whole quarantine thing is driving me a little crazy, I hope you’re all healthy and safe!

Shawn did his best to keep his mannerisms unchanged despite the fact that his entire group of friends had moved to the opposite side of the classroom. Now he was surrounded by the kids who weren’t too fond of him, but didn’t have a choice than sit next to him. Mr. Feeny kept eyeing him, and Shawn just wished he’d stop. He didn’t _do anything_. So why was everyone acting like he did? Cory and the gang could seriously all go to hell. After this weekend, he wanted nothing to do with them. 

When you lose all of your friends in one day, it makes it all too clear how lonely you really are. Still, Jonathan wasn’t allowed to intervene. Shawn never needed help from adults in the past, aside from maybe his parents both up and ditching him, but that was different. He needed a place to live. He didn’t _need_ friends. 

Even without Cory in front of him to distract or vise versa, Shawn still couldn’t pay attention in class. He was either watching Cory goof off with Ellis and Larry, or zoned out completely in his own little world. Throwing things at Minkus didn’t sound too appealing anymore now that it would be considered more than lighthearted teasing. Shawn Hunter wasn’t a bully, and he wouldn’t be labeled as one either. Though he had sent Topanga a few nasty looks every time she looked back at him, she needed to mind her own business and she could certainly take her pity and throw it somewhere because Shawn didn’t want it. 

“Mr. Hunter.” Feeny scolded, catching Shawn stare off into space again. Great, now everyone was looking at him. Reaching up to shove his hair back, Shawn reluctantly turned his attention to Mr. Feeny. 

“Yeah?” 

“What did I just say?” 

“I don’t know, wasn't paying attention.” 

And Feeny gave him a bewildered look. That wasn’t one of his usual wise comments, he just straight up admitted to his mind being elsewhere. 

“Please pay attention.” The teacher said softly and continued on reading from the history book. Wow. Did not like that voice. Shawn probably preferred Feeny’s angry or annoyed tones. This soft stuff just made him feel worse, confirming that something in his life was wrong _again_. 

Cory was looking at him now, not sad or angry, just looking. What’s he want? Shawn stared back blankly in an attempt to read his ex best friend, but figured out nothing. He didn’t look like he wanted to apologize, and whatever this was had only succeeded in pissing him off. 

‘ _What?_ ’ He mouthed to Cory, who only narrowed his eyes at Shawn in response. Fine. Shawn lifted his hand, flicking up his middle finger. 

Cory wasn’t expecting that, because he let out a startled “ _Hey!_ ”, which Shawn wasn’t thrilled about because now attention was going to be thrown back on him again. Damnit. 

“Mr. Matthews?” Feeny asked, hands on his hips. Crap. “What seems to be the problem?” 

“Shawn flipped me off!” _Wow_. Had they been friends, Cory would’ve _never_ _ratted_ him out to Feeny. 

“Mr. Hunter?” But Feeny was ignored, Shawn was standing up now. 

“Did not!” 

“So now you’re a thief _and_ a liar?” Cory shot back without thinking, and the look on Shawn’s face sorta made him regret it. 

Shawn kicked his desk over before grabbing up his backpack and storming out of the room. He could hear Feeny trying to get the room under control, calling after him to come back. He needed a minute. Making a beeline for the bathroom, Shawn dropped his bag into the handicap stall and locked the door behind him, sitting down on the floor. He wouldn’t cry over Cory Matthews, not again. 

So he sat there, fighting back tears and harshly rubbing at his eyes with his sleeves. Stupid Cory. Why couldn’t he just leave Shawn alone? Though to be fair, Shawn had been watching Cory as well, he just had enough sense to him to do it while Cory wasn’t aware. Not stare right at him. There was undoubtedly a detention to be served for this outburst, and Shawn didn’t care. Detention was a usual thing for him, only he refused to attend with Cory. 

Jon came and sat with Shawn at his empty lunch table, looking like he had something on his mind. Probably talked to Feeny already. 

“I know, I got detention. I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t mean for all that to happen.” He decided to confess before Jon could speak, maybe lessen the punishment. 

“Yeah, you do have detention. But you’re serving it with me, Matthews is with Feeny.” Jon explained, Shawn letting out a relieved sigh. “But,” he continued, “if you don’t want me getting involved here, you gotta stay outta trouble, Shawn. If this fight starts to interrupt your education as well as everyone else’s, then I have no choice but to step in.” 

“Yeah, ok. I’m sorry..” The subject shifted to other matters, Jon not wanting to push it. Shawn understood what was to happen, and that was enough. 

The rest of the week was as awful as it had begun, if not worse. Shawn noticed kids not-so-subtly keeping their belongings away from his reach. Not that he’d want to take anything from these jerks, but Cory had a bigger influence on them. He was the good kid out of the two of them, which meant when Cory accused Shawn of being a thief in front of the whole class on Monday, they all took it to heart. Shawn Hunter was a thief. 

He’d never felt so isolated and alone, Jon begged Shawn to let him get involved, but Shawn continued to refuse. If Cory wanted to let this go on, fine. Because even if Jon managed to convince Cory that he wasn’t a thief, Shawn wasn’t even sure he’d forgive Cory for such an accusation. 

“Kids are horrific.” Jon sighed, meeting Eli in the teacher’s lounge between classes. 

“They still giving Shawn trouble?” Eli asked, sipping on his coffee. It was Wednesday now, and nothing has gotten better. 

“Its the whole class now, just subtle things, but not enough to not notice. They think my kid- I mean _the_ kid is a thief.” 

And Eli couldn’t help but smile at Jon’s slip up. _My_ kid, he says. 

“Don’t even.” 

“Yeah I know, not in the mood. Well, it’s almost Christmas break. And Shawn won’t have to worry about all them for nearly two weeks.” 

“Yeah, but he’s gonna have bigger problems,” Jon argued, “because he won’t stay at the Matthews for Christmas break. So he’s coming with us to Connecticut. And he knows I haven’t told the folks about him, yet.” 

“You _haven’t_?” Eli nearly spit out his coffee. 

“No, I was planning on doing it over the break. You know, while things are happy and such? Well, we’re about to just spring this kid on them.” “They’ll be thrilled.” Eli rubbed at his temples, though he couldn’t exactly counter Jon’s decision. Calling ahead wouldn’t do any good, it’d only give his parents time to think of passive aggressive comments to Jon and possibly the kid. So if they surprise them, they’ll be forced to be polite. Right? Jon’s parents were a handful and a half. 

Friday morning, Jonathan let out a deep sigh. On Shawn’s desk, the word **“THIEF”** had been carved in big letters into the wooden tabletop. Not only were these kids bullying Shawn, but they were defacing school property in the process. Wincing as Shawn entered the room behind him, he knew exactly what the boy’s eyes went to first. The look on his face was heartbreaking. So without a word, Jon picked up the desk in its entirety and carried it out of the classroom. He wasn’t sure who the culprit was, but they wouldn’t get the satisfaction of humiliating his kid. No way. 

“Ah, Mr. Turner. Doing some redecorating?” Mr. Feeny asked once he spotted Jonathan carrying the desk. A sigh left the younger teacher’s lips, setting the desk down in the middle of the hallway. He could have a moment to chat, right? 

“Something like that.” Noticing the lack of humor in Jon’s voice, Feeny inspected the table closer, a frown of his own appearing rather quickly.

“Any idea who’s handy work this is?” He asked, taking on a much stricter tone.

“No idea. But it’s Hunter’s desk. Kid can’t catch a break.” Turner ran his hands over his face in that ‘stressed parent’ way of his. 

“I see. And this wouldn’t have anything to do with Matthews’ and Hunter’s little spat, would it?” Mr. Feeny’s hands were placed firmly on his hips, looking disappointed and slightly annoyed. 

“I dunno, George. It’s getting out of hand. I’m just hoping we can make it through the rest of the day and maybe then the kids can be apart from each other. Hopefully this whole thing will… blow over by January.” 

“I see. Well, I’ll see if we have a spare desk lying around somewhere.” 

“Hey kid.” Eli made his way into the room, spotting Shawn perched up on Jonathan’s desk. He came to talk to his friend before he had to make his way to his own classroom, though Jon wasn’t currently in sight. “Where’s your desk?” 

“Being de-vandalized.” Shawn scoffed, pushing his hair back out of his face. “I wish Jon didn’t make me come to school today. This bites.” And Eli’s expression softened, careful not to look at Shawn with anything that resembled pity. 

“These kids are little _fucks_ , huh?” Eli joined Shawn on the desk. The curse caught the boy off guard, a burst of laughter unable to be contained. 

“Uh, yeah, a little.” Shawn agreed, head nodding slowly. “I can’t wait for winter break. I don’t have to see any of their stupid faces for two weeks.” 

“Me neither.” Eli agreed. Before school hours, Eli was technically allowed to trash talk the students. He usually wouldn’t as he enjoyed being a teacher, but he’d make an exception if it’d help brighten Shawn’s morning a little. 

Everything was going fine until Jon started handing back papers in English class. “Topanga and Stuart, A+ as always. Matthews, misspelled your name. Hunter, good work.” He commented, but turned around when he heard a paper tear behind him. Eyeing around to find the culprit, he spotted Shawn with two halves of a paper that he was certain was whole when he handed it over. Shawn crumpled up the pieces together in a ball and tossed them in the trash can behind him. It really bothered him when kids did that, only they’d do it after class. Shawn really had the audacity to do it with him standing right there. The other kids he didn’t have control over. Shawn, however. 

Sending a look to Shawn, not a complete glare, but enough of one to let the kid know he wasn’t happy, Jon fished the crumpled up paper out of the bin and stuffed it into his pocket. He’d flatten it out and tape it up later. It was important that Jon didn’t scold Shawn in a parental way in the classroom. So far, he hasn’t had many slip ups. The school relationship and home relationship had to remain separate. Jon wasn’t his dad, after all and during school hours he was just Shawn’s teacher. Well, he could get away with it between classes and at lunch. But the classroom was strictly professional. Even if everyone was aware of the arrangement by now, Jon still wanted to keep things normal. Shawn had had enough changes already, the consistency at school was good for the kid. 

Feeny dropped by to talk about their shared lesson, the Holocaust. Feeny was handling the historical aspects, and Jon would be handling the literature. It was a team project since Feeny didn’t have a class at this time and as long as nobody was sent to the office, he was free. He, however, didn’t seem happy when Jon pulled out a pack of cheese and crackers and a small bottle of juice from his desk and placed them on Shawn’s. The slightly malnourished boy was having difficulties with his blood sugar since he never actually ate on a regular schedule, if he ate at all. Jon wasn’t starving the kid, but he had his own theory about Chet and Virna Hunter. Getting this kid on track was more difficult than just giving him a place to live and discipline. The kid also had medical needs to take care of. 

One of the kids must’ve picked up on Feeny’s look, because Larry blurted out in a whiney voice “why does _he_ get that?”

“Why, you want one too?” Jon responded nonchalantly, not in the mood for this group of kids trying to antagonize Shawn. He’d kept snacks and juice in his desk because he’d seen Shawn get shaky before and the poor kid nearly passed out when he stood up too quickly once the bell rang. The kid forgot to eat and Jon wasn’t great at monitoring when he had breakfast or sometimes dinner when he was busy grading papers or setting up a lesson plan. Didn’t help when Shawn lied or yelled out “yeah in a minute” while watching tv and never actually got to it. 

Shawn was pale, shaking in his seat like a maraca. So, Jon grabbed him a quick snack to eat, get his blood sugar back up. It wasn’t some gourmet meal that everyone had to get jealous of, this wasn’t even the first time he’s given Shawn something to eat in class. Nobody has complained up until today, when they’re having problems with Shawn and Mr. Feeny is present. Bastard kids. 

“Uh, no…” Larry answered softly, having not expected to be offered anything. 

“Snack time, Mr. Turner?” Feeny asked in that condescending way he does to undermine Jon’s authority. He hated when the man did that, especially with that look that was no doubtedly accusing him of playing favorites. 

“Yessir. Cheese and crackers?” He offered jokingly, knowing the other teacher never appreciated his sarcastic humor.

“This isn’t kindergarten, Mr. Turner.” By this time, Shawn stopped eating his crackers and was watching the exchange with a frown on his face. 

“No, but the kid has low blood sugar. And I think it’d be bad for me if I had a kid pass out and hit his head on the floor and die in my classroom.” Jon quipped, grabbing his bag and digging through it. Before Feeny could respond, a doctor’s note was shoved into his hands. 

As Feeny read over the note, the room was silent. The kind of silence that was uncomfortable, tense, the air seemingly thicker somehow and a little more difficult to breathe. 

“Carry on.” Feeny finally spoke, handing the note back to Jonathan. Class resumed again without incident, Shawn finished his crackers and juice, and Jonathan wasn’t humiliated in front of the class. Shawn wasn’t the only one who couldn’t wait to get out of here for two weeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely based on that one episode from season 2 of That 70s Show haha. Kudos to anyone who figured that out before this note.


End file.
